Of Broken and Mended Hearts
by Jasque
Summary: Love can be lost and it can be found. Sometimes you need to unsee to see the love in front of you.


_A/N: Based __**loosely**__ on Repeatinglitanies' Book Prompt._

_For the first time since his wife left, Mr Gold reads his son a bedtime story. The story is about a young woman named Belle, who agrees to be the servant of a powerful magician named Rumpelstiltskin in exchange for saving her village. What he doesn't know is that the opening words are an incantation that summons Belle to their reality._

_And as time passes with Belle in their lives, father and son soon wish Belle will stay with them forever. However, back in Belle's world, Rumpelstiltskin is in the middle of his plans to find and bring Belle back…_

* * *

When Rhett Gold first met her, he thought he was dreaming. Her light blue eyes darted around his room in confusion. She couldn't be real. She was dead ... wasn't she? He should know. He buried his wife.

Startled eyes met his when he called her name.

A gasp.  
A step back.  
A hesitant yes.

Apprehension gave way to recognition. His or hers he did not know.

She whispered a name. He did not hear it, thirstily drinking in the wonder before him. Belle, his wife, through whatever miracle, had defied the world's law. She was alive. She was alive and she came back. Back to their little home that had grown cold and grey.

He could feel the signs of healing on his old and broken heart. Their son's would do the same. They are similar that way. Their stupid organs refused to mend since that fateful day in March. Now ... now there'll be no more pain.

A joyous laugh escaped him, quickly transforming into a cry, and then a prayer. His feet took him to her on their own accord.

His senses were full of her. Her name fell from his lips like a mantra.

Drowning in joy he didn't register her distress.

He didn't notice she did not smell like Belle.  
Didn't feel like Belle.  
Didn't _taste_ like Belle.

The sting that bloomed on his right cheek gave him pause.

A stumble.  
A hand cradling a cheek.  
A cracking heart.  
Finally, comprehension.

The woman, who was now unquestionably not his Belle, glared at him. Hurt and shock written on her face.

With a glass candelabrum in her dainty hand, the fake Belle released a barrage of questions. He gritted his teeth at the offending limb. It was tightly gripping the precious antique that his Belle treasured.

She asked him who, what, and why. He answered as politely as he could, all the while blocking the door. Nothing he said chased away the shadows in her eyes or the helplessness marring her face.

The spitfire folded into herself.  
He almost felt sorry for her.  
Almost.

The woman lowered the candelabrum. She took a few deep breaths before spouting nonsense about magic and fairy tales. Such tall tales would not be an oddity with his wife. Immense was her love for fairy tales that she sometimes invented her own. She said people needed hope. Needed to believe in themselves. One way to carry those messages was through stories. And she passed her optimism to their son. But this woman before him was not his wife.

His eyes scanned the woman from head to toe. The similarities between she and his wife was alarming, but there were subtle differences. His Belle would never keep her nails long. Neither would she worry her bottom lip when nervous. No. Definitely not his wife.

It was in that moment anger welled up in his breast. He wanted this woman who stole his wife's face out of his house. She had no right to be here, giving hope where none exists.

As his hand reached for the phone to call the police, he heard a sniffle. Turning, he saw light blue eyes shine with tears. Once again, he found himself staring into his Belle's eyes. The same eyes that tried to convey her love for him all those months ago. Eyes that looked dead and hollow as soon as she breathed her last. He still blamed himself for the accident that took her away. Perhaps this was karma. A way to ensure he paid the price for snuffing out a blazing star.

When tears started to course down her cheeks his anger dissipated.

He didn't know why or where it came from, but he told her she could stay. Told her he would try to help her get home.

The smile the lighted up her face sparked something he thought was long lost.

* * *

His son, Bae, was over the moon the next day.

It hurt when he cried. It hurt when he smiled. It hurt when he called her mama.

Oh how he wanted it to be true. He could lie. He could ease the pain. Rhett Gold, however, is nothing but truthful with his son. Belle taught him to be brave. Reminded him every action has a consequence. Lies only multiply over time, never lessen; his boy would soon find out and have his heart destroyed. No. He could not and would not do that to his son. Not even for a spell of happiness.

A myriad of emotions flickered in Bae's eyes when he explained the presence of a woman who looked like his mother. He had to look away when it finally dawned on his son.

The exact same expression passed across fake Belle's orbs. Oh how he hated those eyes that looked like his wife's. He looked away and lowered his gaze, digging his fingers into his palms.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.

He wetted his mouth before opening his eyes and trekked up the stairs to his son's room.

It took a week to coax Bae into a proper meal. Another week to leave his room. And another to get him to talk. In that time, Anna, a name they had settled on because of the pain behind her real name, helped around the house.

Anna was a curiously interesting creature. Your everyday household appliances turned into deadly weapons in her hands, and questions after questions on the science of this world tumbled from her pretty, pink lips. Before long, they fell into an eerily familiar pattern. In his weakest moments, he let himself believe Belle was alive. He did not doubt Bae did the same.

They started as strangers, but now they were friends. Yet, there was an invisible gap that couldn't be breached.

Every night she would look at the sky and stand for a full minute in silence. Every night she would speak the name Rumpelstiltskin like a lover's caress. When he asked about the fairy tale imp, she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face, just like he couldn't stop the uneasiness broiling in his stomach. Anna told him of the adventures she had as a caretaker in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. She told him of the beautifully layered man who had captured her heart. Oh she didn't confess her love, but the evidence was apparent on her features. The crinkling of her eyes, the joy that bubbled in her tone, and that ghostly smile. All too much of a reminder of his Belle.

However, time was on his side. Through acceptance, kindness, and loneliness, their friendship evolved. Their hearts came not long after.

Seven months after Anna came into their lives, the house became warmer.  
Seven months after Anna came into their lives, their smiles became brighter.  
The house was a home once more.  
Home.  
Such a foreign word to associate with Anna.  
Yet it fit perfectly.  
So, when they fell into each other's arms, it felt natural. It felt real. It felt a lot like love.

* * *

The next three months was a whirlwind of bliss.

Bae had long accepted Anna as part of the family. He knew she was not there to replace his mother. Not that anyone could, but she was as much of a mother to him as Belle had been. It was to Rhett's great relief and embarrassment when the boy gave his blessings and demanded a sibling in the next few months.

They had come a long way.  
They're going to have their happy ending.  
Finally.  
But fate had other ideas.  
It came in the form of a green-scaled man with curly greenish hair.  
A man who looked just as wretched as he did.

Anna looked torn between them. He could see the brief flame of old behind her eyes. He hoped it would stay so because he could not survive losing another Belle.

Tears and cruel words were exchanged between the three adults. Because that was what adults do when they were frightened and hurting. When no decisions were made, and fury still simmered, the green imp left with a promise to come back.

In the darkness of the night words of love were exchanged. Two souls desperately clinging to one another. It was bright as day when they opened their eyes and clearly saw _Anna_ and _Rhett_.

A promise made was a promise kept. That was part of Rumpelstiltskin's nature. This time, he reined his temper and was diplomatic. Such contrast to yesterday's. It was obvious to Rhett the imp took great pain in keeping them in check. He could see it from that annoying ticking blood vessel over his left eyebrow. He should know since the same was true for him. They are somewhat similar, he and Rumpelstiltskin. His mind went down a dangerous path, wondering if the similarity between them was why Anna loved him.

As the day passed, Rumpelstiltskin harrumphed as they once again fail to find middle ground. The imp wanted Anna back because it was part of their deal. Anna on the other hand wanted to stay in her new world. The world where she had a found a home. A home in a man called Rhett Gold and his son Bae Gold. In that instant any poisonous doubts were banished from his thoughts. He could have sworn something sharp must have embedded itself in imp's chest when he flinched, but he waved it away as his thoughts centred on the beauty sitting next to him.

Looking at them in distaste, Rumpelstiltskin said Anna would need to pay a price. She stiffened in her seat before asking the value of her freedom. The green-scaled man asked for a strand of her hair. He said it without his usual theatrics. His tone had taken that of a normal man. Confused, Belle asked why but the imp barked out that it was of no importance to her.

Handing Rumpelstiltskin a strand of her hair, Anna caressed the imp's face. She whispered something to him. It must have not been what man wanted to hear for he shuts his eyes as if protecting it from a bright light. Anna then turned to him, the man whom she confessed to be her home, and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

The couple did not notice the portal.  
Neither did they see Rumpelstiltskin dropping Anna's hair into a clear tube containing a strand of curly hair.  
Nor the devastated look on the man's face.


End file.
